


Home

by Kimichirio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimichirio/pseuds/Kimichirio
Summary: Sakura has an adventure to her house. On her way, she see that things have become different.





	Home

I can smell the coal from where I sat. It is different from the smell of burning wood. It stings much more, and the aroma is much more powerful. 

_ I hate the smell of burning coal. _

The moving contraption slows to a complete stop. I stand up and walk off it. I look around and realize that I'm not in the right place. I turn to get back on, but it has already left. I'm now stranded. I sigh as I get off the station. After all, I can't stay. How will I go home if I do that? 

Many people were around this village. It seemed to be bustling with life. I have never seen a place as lively as this. Especially not in the winter times. I continue to walk as I viewed all new sorts of things around me. Some reminded me too much of the places I have never been to. I reach the end of the village, and I turned around to see them again. It looks like home, but it isn't the home I know.

The smell of the snow makes me think of days when I would remain inside. As I watched the snow fluttering to the ground.

_ I want to do that right now. _

There are so many new clothes. I don't even recognize them. What were they call again? I can't remember; I know that it's from overseas. I then see a huge metal box go through crowds. I have never seen such a thing. As the metal box passes through me, I noticed that I see that there are wheels. I stare in awe, but I could stare for long. I will be holding up the people behind me. This place is massive. It is larger than any village I have been to, but this isn't a village. As soon as night began to fall, this place is filled with light. It looked like it was daytime. I can't help but feel astonished. This doesn't look like home.

_ How can you see the beautiful stars with all this light? _

As I walked by a dark alley, I was pulled into the darkness. I look at who grabbed me. It was a man, and in his hand were scissors. I immediately try to get out of his grip. I can't do it because he had a tight grip on my kimono sleeves. If I can't pull myself away, then I will make him let me go. I kick his shin as hard as I could. The man screamed and lost his grip on my sleeve. I pulled myself away and hurriedly got out of there. As I ran, I slammed into someone. The man, startled, shouted at me. Losing my balance, I hit a woman. She turns and tells me off for hitting her. Still not regaining my coordination, I stomped on someone. They scream at me.

_ I want to go home. I hate it here. _

I manage to regain my balance, and I quickly leave this place. I don't understand why people want to live here. It's too noisy and filled with so many people. The amount of light in this place hurts my eyes. I then see a group of people huddled around. I hear them whisper about the place I escaped from. They whispered about how they wished they lived there. How wonderful it must be to live in such a place. How could they ever want to live there? I then see that they are frail compare to the people I just saw. Their children are small, but the children of that place seemed to be well-feed. Their clothes were old and even filled with holes. The clothes in that place were new and elegant. Is this how my people have become? Living in that place seemed awful, but living outside of it was just as dreadful as well.

_ This isn't my home either. Where is home? _

I cannot stand the sight of this. I walk away as fast as I could. I did not dare to take another look. 

Finally reaching my house, I take my shoes off and enter my room. I look at the moon that illuminated the sky. It's the same moon, yet I do not know it. In such a short time, my home has disappeared. Where has it gone?

_ It's still here, but the home I know of is gone. Things have changed. _

I check my items and see a pair of scissors. I sigh; I can feel my heart beating. I head outside in the snow and raise the scissors to my hair. 

_ My home has changed. I need to accept that.  _

I began to snip my hair and feel it fall to the ground.

_ My home has changed, and I need to change too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this extremely short story.


End file.
